The Mystery Girl
by earthbound angel 24
Summary: Alice insists Edward goes to his meadow. Who or what will he find once he gets there? AU OOC M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. So this is my new story. Sorry to everyone who is waiting for updates on my other stories, I WILL finish them, I promise. Working on chapters now. I just had to get this one written down and put out before I forgot it. **

**So please let me know what you think and wether or not I should continue with this story. All input is greatly appreciated. Thank you.**

**Chaper 1**

**EPOV**

"Alice." I hissed.

"Please be patient, Edward. We don't have to wait much longer." She insisted.

We had been standing out here for half an hour now. I was quite happily playing away on my piano when my sprite of a sister had a vision, one that she refused to let me see. She just simply jumped up, grabbed my wrist and dragged me here, to the middle of my meadow. I had had enough. I turned to leave when Alice's arm shot out and grabbed my wrist with such a force it made me wince. I hissed defensively at her.

"Please Edward," she said, turning and gazing up at me with big round amber eyes, "I promise its not mu-" She was cut off by a loud crash. as one of the spruces in the forest in front of us had fallen over. There was some wild thrashing within the dark green depths and suddenly a streak of pale green light burst forth from the tree line and ran straight into my chest. It was a woman. A very naked woman. The force at which she had hit me would of crushed the ribcage of any normal being, instead it actually made me stumble back a couple of steps before I could steady myself.

"Help me." she whispered before collapsing in my arms.

"Pick her up and let's go." Alice ordered, turning and walking across the meadow. I stayed standing where I was. "Come on Edward. The wolves will be here any minute. That's what was chasing her. We have to leave here, now! Hurry!" She was back by my side, tugging on my sleeve. I didn't need telling twice. I scooped the girl up and ran full speed back towards our home. It took less than five minutes for us to get back there. Alice ran into the house first. "Carlisle? Carlisle!!" She was shouting at an unnecessary volume. We were vampires for crying out loud! He had heard our frantic running from a couple of miles back. Everyone was waiting in the living room. I strode in and placed the girl onto the couch and swiftly covered her with the blanket Alice had brought down earlier this morning. We had all raised an eyebrow at her when she danced down the stairs with the fleecy material draped over her arm. She merely met our gaze with a shrug and said, 'It just feels right!' One thing is for certain. Never, ever question what Alice does!

The girls scent was truly delicious. If it had not been for the fact that I had engorged myself on deer and a mountain lion yesterday, at Alice's insistance, my teeth would of been at her neck in an instant. But somehow, I don't think even my teeth would of penetrated her skin. It was as durable as ours. I took my time going over the features of the girl. Her skin was very pale and had a slight green tint to it. She had a heart shaped face with pouty lips. Her ears were slightly pointed and she had a tattoo of vines and stars going up and around her left arm, starting at the wrist and ending at her shoulder. Her heart was beating very fast and I was afraid she would suffer from some sort of heart failure.

Carlisle, who had darted from the room the moment we entered, was back with his medical bag in one hand and a large leather bound book in the other. He swiftly knelt down beside the couch and gave the girl the once over. As soon as the cold metal of his stethoscope touched her chest, she sat straight up, effectively throwing the blanket from her body and giving everyone full view of her naked torso.

The thoughts that had immediatly entered Emmetts and Jaspers minds would of got them into a lot of trouble with their wives. I growled in their direction and instantly Esme threw them out of the room, telling them to grow up and behave like the gentlemen she knew they could be.

She told me to leave aswell, but I was rooted to the spot by two very deep, and very beautiful, liquid brown eyes. They were truly entrancing.

"Alice, she needs some clothes." Esme said, in a warm mothering tone. Alice just simply grinned and danced out of the room with Rosalie in tow. She returned a minute later, minus Rosalie, who has opted to stay upstairs with her husband, with a green summer dress draped over her shoulder and a pair of white sandles in her hands. I rolled my eyes at Alice's thoughts of having someone new to dress up on a daily basis.

All attention was focused back onto the mystery girl, who was simply sitting there looking all around the room with wide eyes, not caring at all that she was as naked as the day she was born.

Carlisle finished with his examination of the girl and stated that she was pefectly healthy, just a bit underweight. At this, Esme fled to the kitchen and began preparing her some food. Carlisle moved to the love seat and proceeded to flick through the pages of the book he had brought down. His thoughts indicated that he was trying to determine the girls species, but kept coming up blank.

"Why don't we just ask her what she is?" I asked him.

A high pitched scream reverberated around the roomand we focused our attention to the now empty couch and Alice, who was flat on her back in the middle of the room.

"Where is she Alice?"

"What happened?"

Carlisle and myself asked at the same time. Alice merely pointed upwards and said "I tried to dress her."

We looked up to see the girl perced on the large ornate chandelier, shredding the dress with her hands.

I stifled my laughter over Alice's thoughts of despair over the dress and turned to my father. "How do we get her down?" I asked.

He opened his mouth to speak when Alice pitched in. "Don't bother, she will be up there for quite some time. She likes it up there. Can't you read her mind Edward? We can't keep referring to her as 'The Girl' or 'She'." She asked.

I had been trying to read her mind since I caught her, but there wasn't even a whisper. "No Ali, I can't. There is nothing coming from her at all."

A tinkling sound filled the room and we looked up to see this girl swinging to and fro on the chandelier. Her face was pulled up in merriment and the noise was her beautiful laughter. The sound of it was contagious and I couldn't help but join in. The laughs that flew from me were so rare that Carlisle and Alice looked at me in astonishment. I never laughed. I was the brooding, silent, sulky, composing loner who would scowl rather than laugh.

Esme re-entered the room, caught one sight of the swinging chandelier and dropped the plate of food she was carrying. She brought her hands to her chest and yelled at Carlisle to get her down before she hurts herself. We proceeded to tell her it was pointless trying to get her down because she refused to listen to us, but Esme was having none of it.

"Young lady, get down from there this instant!" Esme ordered, wagging a finger at the elfin creature. The swinging abruptly stopped and the girls eyes flashed a steely silver at my mother, before she somersaulted from the fixture and fled the room. We follwed after her and found her on her stomach under the dining room table. Her head was buried in her arms and sniffling could be heard. Esme's thoughts softened immediatly and she felt ashamed for shouting at the girl.

"Alice, what happened to her dress?" She asked.

"She attacked me and shredded it." Alice shrugged. "Its ok, I'm not hurt." She said. I had a feeling those words were directed to Jasper, who had started a low growling upstairs. Alice rolled her eyes and crawled under the touched the girls bare shoulder. "Hey, nobody is angry at you. You gonna come out?" The girl shook her head and the sniffles continued. _'Edward you try' _Alice said in her thoughts as she slid out.

I took her place and laid down next to the girl. mirroring her posture. I looked to my right and was met with those yes again, this time they were a dull blue. Sadness.

I smiled at her and gave her a wink. She giggled some and wiped her face on her arm, spreading wetness across her skin.

"No one is mad, okay?" I whispered. She nodded a bit and her eyes slowly turned back to the liquid brown from before. "Do you want to listen to some music?" I asked in the same soft tone. She looked confused. It was as if she didn't know what music was. "Do you know what music is?" She shook her head. I started humming a few chords of Claire de Lune and the smile that lit up her face was breathtaking.

**So tell me, tell me!!! Please review. xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Only two reviews :(( Aw come on, I know you all can do better than that! Thank you to the two lovelies who did review. You both rock!!!!**

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV**

I had finally managed to coax 'mystery girl', as we had taken to calling her, out from under the table, no thanks to Emmett, who had suggested we pull her out by her ankles. Mystery girl had heard this and went back to hiding her head in her hands. It has taken twenty minutes longer than necessary after that comment. We had very little luck trying to get clothes on her. The last attempt went worse than the first.

After getting her out of her hiding spot, Esme had insisted that the girl get dressed. She had sent Rosalie to fetch a different dress and had forced the garment over the girls head, resulting in the highest pitched scream I had ever heard. We all watched in horror, with our hands over our ears, as the large dining room window shattered and blew outwards, sending shards of glass into the surrounding woodland. Esme paled more than normal and muttered incoherent words, but I picked up on her thoughts. They were less than pleasant and directed straight at Mystery herself. The girl, pleased with herself for avoiding clothes...again, simply skipped from the room whistling the few notes of Clair de Lune that I had hummed to her.

We were now sitting on the floor of my room listening to the gentle notes of Debussy. I tried not to pay attention to the fact that I had a nude girl sitting in my room, but it was inevitable. I had never noticed girls before, well I had but not in that sense. They were all silly human girls, who paid too much attention on looks and gossip. I liked to have indepth disscusions with worthy, intelligent people who had something worthwhile to add, not airheaded bimbos who lose interest after five sentances. Mystery girl had yet to say anything, other than the two words she spoke to me in the meadow, and yet I was truly enraptured by her. She had a hidden intelligence lurking behind her colour changing eyes.

I got up to change the cd and noticed her shiver. I turned to look at her and saw that her skin was grey with a blue tint. She must of been frozen.

"Are you cold?" I asked her. She looked up at me with big wide eyes and slowly nodded. "You should of said something," I reprimanded, "or at least let us get you some clothes." She shook her head at the idea of clothes. " You have to get dressed sometime. You can't keep walking around bare, its not lady like."

Alice burst into the room, startling both myself and Mystery, who gave a yelp and bowed her head, crossing her arms on top, as if to shield herself. _'Edward, lead her to the bathroom. She will let Esme and myself bathe her. It will warm her up. Also try to come up with a way to get clothes on her. I have seen that she will listen to you.'_ Alice's thoughts jabbered at me. I nodded minutely, to let Alice know I had heard and turned to Mystery.

"Hey," I pulled on her wrist, loosening the grip on her head, "if you come with me you will get warm. Alice here, " I motioned to Alice, who was still stood in the doorway, "and Esme will wash you." She looked at me confused. Oh boy, how do I explain it to her? "Uh... you" I said pointing to her, "get into the tub and wash." I said, rubbing my chest and scratching my scalp, mimicking washing. Mystery just sat there staring at me with a rather bemused look on her face and Alice was doubled over in hysterics in the doorway. I turned and scowled at her.

"I'm-I'm... s-sorry Edward, but-but you... l-looked like a-a chimp!" Alice managed between laughs. Well, thank you Alice! Mystery's tinkling laugh filled the room, rivaling Alice's windchime laughter. Both of them together was truly musical and enchanting. Mystery got up and danced over to Alice in the doorway. She hugged Alice from the side and rested her head on Alice's shoulder, suprising both myself and my sister. I had a feeling this was something Alice had not foreseen. Letting go of Alice, Mystery danced down the hallway to the bathroom where Esme was waiting, with Alice in tow. I couldn't help but watch as she went. Her cute little ass wiggling... woah, woah, woah!! What? I heard Jasper laughing from two floors down. He had felt my moment of lust and then confusion. _'Well well well, it looks like little Eddie has finally stumbled across his dormant emotions.' _God, he was spending way too much time in Emmetts company, he was starting to sound more and more like him every day. I directed a low growl in Jaspers direction and slinked back into my room. Now, how on earth do I convince a nudist to wear clothes?

I was in the middle of my closet when I heard squeals and splashes coming from the direction of the bathroom. I didn't mean to do it and I certainly didn't want to spy on the women in the bathroom while they washed Mystery. I really need to find out her proper name. I quickly picked out Esme's thoughts. She was facing the girls front, giving me a nice view. _Stop it Edward!_ I scolded myself. Esme had a washcloth full of soap in one hand and mystery girls left arm in the other, scrubbing gently. Alice was occupying Mystery's attention with the bubbles in the bath. The squeals of excitement she was emmiting each time she popped a bubble or splashed Alice was wonderful. She was such a happy creature, that is until clothes come into the equation, then it all goes down hill and property is destroyed. I couldn't help but notice that her skin was a glowing pink colour now. Like the pale pink of rose petals. All traces of green and blue gone. If it wasn't for her pointed ears, you would think she was human.

I pulled myself from Esme's thoughts as she lifted Mystery from the bath tub. I walked from my closet just as Mystery entered my room wrapped in a big white fluffy towel. She beamed at me and jumped onto my bed. A soaking Alice entered behind her with a pair of Esme's khaki shorts slung over her shoulder.

"Don't ask." Was all she said before placing the shorts on my couch and leaving the room, shutting the door behind her. I looked over to Mystery, who was bouncing in spot on the edge of my bed, nude once again as the towel she did have on was kicked to the other side of my room. I sighed, shook my head and walked back into my closet. I selected a small, plain blue t-shirt that I had never worn. It was the only thing Alice had ever gotten me that was in the wrong size. I left the closet and set it on the couch with the shorts. I looked over at Mystery. She was laying on her stomach, swinging her feet in the air while reading one of my old journals. I would be blushing if I could.

"Uh, hey. Um, I have some clothes here. Will you consider putting them on?" I asked. She looked up and tilted her head to the side narrowing her eyes at me. "You don't have to, its just that you can't keep going around nude. I mean, none of the rest of us are naked." She cocked an eyebrow at me. "Okay, so maybe Emmett and Rosalie are naked right now, but they usually have clothes on." She must of heard the sounds of my siblings lovemaking aswell. She pursed her lips as she considered putting on the clothes. She must of made up her mind because she slid off of the bed and trotted over to the sofa. She picked up the top and plonked herself down onto the couch. She yelped and got back up again. Ahh, the leather must be cold to her bottom. Her sweet, sweet behind. _Pack it in, moron! _Gah! I turned away and busied myself with my music collection while Mystery got dressed. I'm not sure how long it was before I felt a small tap on my shoulder.

"Edward." The whisper met my ears. I was thankful in that moment that I was a vampire because if I had been human I would of never heard my name roll from her lips for the very first time. I spun around and was met with a partially dressed girl. The t-shirt was on back to front and the short were wrapped around her middle like some sort of dodgy beach sarong. I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from laughing.

"Hey, um, you haven't got those on quite right." She looked down at herself and back up to me and huffed. "You have to put your legs through the holes." Now she looked really confused. "Come here." I lead her over to my bed. "Sit." I commanded and she did as she was told. I unwrapped the shorts and tugged them off of her before shaking them out and sliding her feet into the waist band. "Now stand and pull the shorts all the way up." She did as she was told and we finally got the first piece of clothing onto her correctly. I gave myself a mental pat on the back for succeeding where others could not. "Now, lets try and get this top on the right way round." I gently pulled her arms out of the sleeves before swiveling the top and putting her arms through correctly. Her skin was so smooth and felt great beneath my fingers. I wonder if her lips feel as good. She looked down at herself and back up at me. She seemed happy that she was dressed similar to me. As if she could read my thoughts, she leaned up on tip toes and pecked me quickly on the lips before skipping out of the room. Wow they were better than I had imagined them to feel.

**There we go, chapter two. Hope you liked it. Please review!! Please please please please please!!!!!!! Thank you :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Please don't smite me down in fits of fury. I'm soo sorry for taking so long and only coming up with a small chapter. New job is taking its toll :( I hope to have the next chapter up soon, but please don't be mad if I fail at doing so. Love you all xx**

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

I stood there completely stunned. I'm not sure how long I was there, rooted to the spot, thinking about MG, but the next think I knew Alice was tugging on my hand and MG was stood in the doorway to my room.

_'You do realise you have been up here for the last twenty minutes staring into space, right?'_ Alice asked me in her thoughts. Huh. No, I didn't, but thank you for clarifying Alice.

"Um, Alice, where are we going?" I had to ask, she was blocking her thoughts with naked pictures of Jasper running through her mind. Yeah, I will be avoiding her mind for a while.

"Do you really need to ask, Edward?" She stopped and cocked an eyebrow at me, giving me one of her famous 'I've seen it, you will do it' looks. MG giggled in the doorway and tried to copy Alice's facial expression, it didn't work, she just ended up with an astonished look. ''We're going shopping. Missy over there needs some clothes if she is going to be staying here with us for a while.'' She said, jerking her thumb over her shoulder. _'Don't object. She only feels comfortable with you and me around. Why do you think she followed me up here? Jasper told me she was feeling nervous and lost while we were waiting for you and panicked when I left the room to get you. We are all going apart from Carlisle who was called to the hospital. Some big road accident or something.' _She let go of my hand and grabbed MG's, skipping down the stairs with her. _'NOW EDWARD!' _Damn pixie. I grabbed my keys and met them in the livivng room.

"Who's going with who?" I asked the group, who were all huddled around the front door. When I received no reply I immediatly jumped into their thoughts.

_'My God, she's so terrified.' _

_'I can't see what caused this.'_

_'Maybe I should call Carlisle.'_

_'What's the matter now? Make her put on shoes?'_

From what I could gather from the minds of my family, something had happened to MG. I rushed over to where they were all crowded and pushed myself past Emmett. That was a battle all in itself. I finally managed to break through the marble bodies of my loved ones and Rosalie. When I got through, the sight that met me left me gasping for un-needed air. MG was trembling in a corner, curled into herself, her skin was glowing a bright white colour and she was muttering to herself in a language I had never heard before. I slowly approached her and knelt down on the wooden floor, cautiously extending my hand towards her shoulder.

"Hey, its ok. What has got you so scared?" Her trembling continued as I slowly ran my hand in small circles across her back. I was suddenly hit with a wave of fear and I looked over towards Jasper along with everyone else.

"Sorry. I just had to release some of that. Her emotions are overwhelming. I will try to keep it under control." He said with an apologetic look on his face. I turned to face the others.

"What happened? Why is she so afraid?"

"We don't know." Alice replied. "I told her to go wait by the front door while we grab our keys and purses and the next thing I know she is like that." She said, with a small frown upon her face. I turned back to MG, wrapped my arms around her and slowly got to my feet. She stayed tightly curled in a ball but her muttering had stopped. Tremors still racked her tiny body and her tears were making the front of my shirt wet. I gestured for Alice to come and help me stand her up straight so I could check for injuries. We struggled and MG's fear just kept escalating. Jasper couldn't take it anymore and had to leave. He swung open the front door and all of us stiffened. The most revolting smell wafted in on the breeze.

Werewolf.

MG shrieked and fled the room leaving a streak of white light flashing behind my eyes. I had forgotten that that was what she was running from when we had found her. Why were they chasing her? And who exactly was she?

Esme ran for the phone and called Carlisle to come back home. Alice went to find MG while myself, Rose, Emmett and Jasper went outside to patrol the house. It was quiet. Too quiet. There was no wildlife for at least a mile around, our nature kept them away, but we could always hear them in the distance. I could hear all the thoughts of my family and the sobs from MG somewhere in my room. But evertything else was eerily silent. I made my way back round to the front of the house where Emmett was pacing. He and I were guarding the front door while Jasper and Rose were round the back. Tyres squealing in the distance alerted me to Carlisles return. Esme must of heard them too as she came and joined us on the porch. Her eyes stayed trained on the driveway, waiting for the first glimpse of Carlisles black mercedes.

The car swerved into view and screeched to a blinding halt on the gravel drive, sending stones and dust in all directons. Carlisle flew from the car and was standing before us in the blink of an eye.

"What happened? What's going on?" He asked, in a hurried voice. He caught the scent of werewolves on the slight breeze and swung around to face the forest. _'What do they want, Edward?' _

"I don't know. I can't get a lock on their thoughts. Its like they are all speaking at once, but in only one head. Does that make sense?" I asked quietly, looking at Carlisle out of the corner of my eye.

A shift in the forest snapped my attention towards the trees. A half naked boy stalked out from the underbrush. He held no fear in his eyes and his mind was screaming obscenities and all sorts of derogatory names at us,_ 'Bloodsuckers! Leeches! Parasites!...'_ being just a few. Four hideously large wolves, in a variety of different shades, followed him out of the trees.

"Who are you, boy? And what are you doing on our land?" Carlisle demanded. "We have done nothing wrong. The treaty is still intact."

The boy snarled in his head and growled low in his throat. "My name is Jacob Black, and you have broken the treaty."

* * *

**Please let me know what you think and reviews are greatly appreciated. I will reply to everyone :)**


End file.
